Un recuerdo enterrado
by Rossana's Mind
Summary: .:Two-Shot:. Mientras el faraón está en el Mundo de las Memorias tratando de recordar su pasado, sus amigos van en busca de la "Verdadera Puerta". Cuando estos deciden separarse, Anzu cae en un agujero sin fondo del interminable laberinto del alma del faraón. Cuando recobra la consciencia, se encuentra en el Río Nilo con una mujer tratando de salvar la vida de su hijo.
1. Un recuerdo enterrado

**Hola, chicos. Bienvenidos a otro One-Shot… Uff, he hecho demasiados XD En fin, el summary dice todo, no es necesario de decir nada. La idea salió inspirada de la imagen que hay como portada de este.**

 **COMENCEMOS!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de "Yu-Gi-Oh!" no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Kazuki Takahashi.**

Un recuerdo enterrado.

— Será mejor que nos separemos un momento. — Sugirió el rubio.

— ¡Buena idea! — Concordó el tricolor menor. — Así iremos más rápido.

Los cuatro asintieron y salieron corriendo a direcciones contrarias.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Anzu recorrió muchísimas puertas, y se sorprendió que no recibiera ninguna trampa violenta. Recibía unos leves sustos, pero nada de lo cual ella saldría gravemente herida. Llevaba más de quince puertas sin éxito alguno. Honestamente no sabía de qué servía que ella buscara alguna puerta, ella estaba segura que el único que podría encontrar la _verdadera puerta_ era Yugi. Ella no podía hacer nada, salvo observar.

—… " _Como siempre."_ — Pensó con tristeza al abrir otra puerta.

Se detuvo abruptamente al sentir lo densa que se sentía la habitación vacía. Su mente le gritaba que saliera corriendo de allí, pero su corazón le decía lo contrario. ¿Debería entrar y averiguar por qué se sentía tan…?

Dudaba que fuese la puerta correcta. La sentía como… Algo lejano, ausente, como si esa habitación estuviera tan abandonada que…

Sin darse cuenta, ya estaba dentro de ella.

Al dar otro paso, el suelo se debilitó y se rompió, aterrando a la castaña.

— ¡AAAHH! — Comenzó a caer, pero logró sujetarse con una mano del borde que no había caído. — _"Nos advirtieron que si algo como esto ocurría y nos perdíamos en el laberinto, ¡jamás volveríamos a salir!"_ — Pensó con pánico. Literalmente se estaba perdiendo en el alma del joven que amaba con todo su corazón. Aplicó más fuerza para levantarse, pero le era imposible. — _"¡¿Qué hago?!"_ — Se preguntó al mirar el vacío. Era una oscuridad aterradora. No quería caer allí, no quería perderse allí. Cerró los ojos con fuerza para no echarse a llorar. — _"Mou Hitori No Yugi… Lamento que invadamos tu privacidad de esta forma… Pero… Tú jamás dejarías que algo nos ocurriera, ¿verdad?"_

Confiaba plenamente en que el faraón jamás les haría daño, pero su mente, tan desconfiada y confundida daba a demostrar lo contrario. Y ella no quería dudar, no se lo podía permitir.

Su agarre se hizo cada vez más débil.

Sin embargo, algo cambió.

Su mano que estaba libre y no se sujetaba del borde, sintió un leve roce. Pudo jurar sentir una cálida mano entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos propios. Miró hacia abajo y no vio nada. Aunque el tacto seguía allí, incluso aquella mano que no podía ver, tiraba de ella, incitándole a caer, a dejarse envolver por la oscuridad.

… ¿Debería?

" _ **Anzu. ¿Confías en mí?"**_

—…— El miedo y duda desapareció por completo de sus ojos. —… Confío en ti.

Terminó por soltarse y cayó.

Anzu cerró los ojos mientras sentía como unos brazos la rodeaban en medio de su caída.

Ella confiaba en él.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—… ¿Nnh? — Frunció el ceño, aún con los ojos cerrados. El sol resplandecía con tanta fuerza que incluso con los ojos cerrados podía…-

Un momento.

¿El Sol?

Abrió con esfuerzo los ojos y contempló el cielo nocturno azulado. Lo que le había despertado no había sido el Sol, aunque debió ser algo realmente brillante. Se incorporó un poco hasta quedar sentada. Admiró con sus ojos zafiros la arena que residía bajo su cuerpo. Inconscientemente, enterró sus dedos en esta, distraída.

¿En dónde estaba? ¿Qué había ocurrido?

Se levantó torpemente y sacudió la falda escolar y su chaqueta de la arena que se le había adherido levemente a las telas y a su piel. Miró a su alrededor y miró con sorpresa y bellísimo y gran río en frente de ella. La Luna y el resplandor de las estrellas provocaban que las aguas parecieran poseer hermosos cristales. Avanzó lentamente hasta quedar a unos metros de distancia. Definitivamente era una vista preciosa, pero seguía sin comprender qué hacía en un lugar como este…-

Dio un respingo al oír unos gritos a lo lejos. Eran realmente desgarradores.

Entonces comprendió qué fue lo que le había despertado.

Había sido una explosión a lo lejos.

Se estremeció al oír el relincho de un caballo muy cerca de ella. Corrió hasta una parte levantada de la arena. Se sorprendió al ver que era una cueva pequeñita. Sin pensárselo mucho, se escondió allí. Se abrazó las piernas y contuvo el aliento. Los gritos de los hombres eran aterradores. Escuchó unos apresurados pasos junto con el resoplido de un caballo. Escuchó unas palabras que no pudo entender junto con unos jadeos.

Soltó un gritito cuando de repente una hermosa mujer se le apareció en frente. Tenía el cabello muy largo, debía llegarle un poco más debajo de la cintura. Era negro, aunque las puntas tenían un color similar al vino tinto, aunque de la parte superior caían unos mechones dorados. Y sus ojos…

Anzu la admiró, asombrada.

Esos ojos… Violetas, profundos…

La mujer morena le miró con cierto miedo en un principio, pero su mirada se suavizó y frunció el ceño levemente. Estrechó con fuerza el bulto que estrechaba entre sus brazos.

Los ojos azules de Anzu le miraron, aún en shock.

Esa mujer…

Esa hermosa mujer…

Se parecía demasiado al faraón.

Tanto que le aterraba.

¿Acaso esa mujer era…?

—… _Mi_ …— Susurró la hermosa mujer, respirando agitada.

— ¿Eh?

—…— Sin pensárselo mucho, la mujer le entregó el bulto que sostenía y lo dejó reposar en los brazos de la castaña, sorprendiéndola.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Pero qué está…?!

La morena le tapó la boca con una mirada de advertencia. Anzu le siguió mirando, desconcertada. Finalmente le soltó y salió corriendo de allí. Anzu quiso detenerla, no sabía por qué, pero estaba segura que algo malo ocurriría.

—… _¿Madre?_

Anzu bajó la mirada y apartó un poco de tela de lo que le había encargado. Cuando descubrió lo que la mujer le había encargado, se quedó de piedra.

Un niño.

Un niño no más de seis años.

Un niño que la miraba con sorpresa en sus ojos amatistas.

Oh, Ra…

No podía ser…

No podía ser cierto.

Los ojos de Anzu se llenaron de lágrimas al mismo tiempo que los del niño, quien se aferró con fuerza a sus ropas.

—… _Madre_. — Susurró. La castaña no comprendía, pero después entendió que quería saber el paradero de esta.

Escucharon un estruendo que les heló el alma a ambos. Como lo sintieron cerca, Anzu apretó al niño contra su cuerpo para que no saliera herido. El pequeño tricolor soltó un jadeo de sorpresa, pero no la soltó. Sintió una presión una espalda y una punzada de dolor, pero la ignoró completamente. Se separó un poco del pequeño faraón para mirarlo. Él mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Comprendió que no estarían seguros mucho tiempo allí.

Esa mujer…

La madre del faraón…

Le había encargado al niño.

No sabía por qué había llegado allí, tampoco le importaba.

Lo que tenía claro era que debía protegerlo a toda costa.

Soltó un poco al niño, dejándolo sentado. Le terminó por quitar la enorme manta que lo cubría. Anzu se desabotonó su chaqueta rosada escolar, pues le quedaba un poco holgada. Lo suficientemente suelta como para cubrir al niño. Así no lo notarían tan rápido.

Abrazó al niño que había apoyado su cabeza en su hombro mientras ella abotonaba con desesperación la chaqueta. El pequeño jadeó, un poco asfixiado.

— Tranquilo, cuando estemos bien, te soltaré. Lo prometo.

Terminó por salir de la maldita cueva, pero otra explosión la hizo perder el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas al suelo, cosa que agradeció, pues el tricolor no había recibido tanto además del susto. Se incorporó nuevamente y comenzó a correr hacia cualquier lugar donde no previniese ese escándalo tan espeluznante.

— ¡AAAAHHH!

 _Mou Hitori no Yugi_ se paralizó al oír ese grito tan desgarrador. Sabía a quién le pertenecía.

Anzu se detuvo abruptamente y se giró.

La madre del faraón era jalada cruelmente del cabello hasta que la hicieron caer de lleno en la arena. Los hombres a su alrededor sostenían antorchas y unas cuantas botellas con forma de cantimploras. Abrieronn estas últimas y vertieron su contenido. La mujer tosió sonoramente cuando alguna parte del líquido había caído en su boca.

El pequeño príncipe de Egipto admiraba la escena en silencio, impotente. Era abrazado con fuerza por la castaña, quien le protegía tanto como su madre pudo hacerlo anteriormente.

Anzu no podía moverse, quería hacerlo, para taparle los ojos al niño y bloquear lo que sea que estuviese a punto de ocurrir, pero…

¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué no podía moverse?! ¡Además, ella podría simplemente levantarse y detener a esos hombres, sin embargo no comprendía por qué…-

Entonces comprendió y recordó.

Había caído en una trampa del laberinto del faraón.

Así como Yugi había visto antes un recuerdo, ella también estaba viendo un recuerdo del faraón.

Sin embargo, este era más íntimo, uno que al parecer estaba encerrado con cadenas y enterrado en lo más profundo de su ser.

Algo que no deseaba recordar.

Ella no podía cambiar el pasado.

Por eso no podía hacer nada.

El niño miró en silencio como golpeaban a su madre. Habían roto una de las botellas contra su rostro, provocando que este sangrara. Golpearon su estómago, con unos cuchillos, le cortaron las venas y parte del cuello y las piernas. La pobre mujer gritaba de dolor, porque el líquido con el que la empapaban era con un potente alcohol que la hizo retorcerse de dolor.

La castaña trató de tapar los ojos del niño, pero aún era incapaz de mover su cuerpo.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

¡¿Por qué la trajeron a este lugar?!

— ¡AAAAAAAHHH! ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHH!

— ¡Ma…!— Pero el niño se calló a sí mismo, mientras se tapaba la boca con sus pequeñas manos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de controlar el llanto.

" _Le prometí que estaría a salvo. Se lo prometí."_

Anzu lo miró con sorpresa.

¿Ese había sido su pensamiento?

¡Pero claro! Esta memoria le pertenecía a él, todo estaba en su perspectiva.

Pero no cambiaba el hecho de lo doloroso que era el momento.

Anzu contemplaba con dolor al pequeño que se cubría la poca con fuerza para evitar que débiles sollozos escaparan de su garganta.

Ambos miraron con horror cómo los hombres dejaban de echarle alcohol a la madre del faraón, para luego tirar las antorchas encima de ella, causando que su cuerpo se prendiera automáticamente en llamas.

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

La castaña abrazó al niño con fuerza mientras comenzaba a llorar en silencio. El pequeño reaccionó a su contacto y con las manos temblorosas apretó la tela de su chaqueta contra sus dedos mientras enterraba su rostro en su brazo, tratando de acallar los sollozos de desesperación y la pena que le causaba.

Los desgarradores aullidos de dolor duraron eternamente en los oídos de Anzu, aun abrazando al pequeño tricolor que mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados contra su brazo.

¡Oh, Ra! ¡Que acabara de una vez!

¡Esto era tan cruel!

¿Por qué solo podía mover sus brazos para abrazar al niño y no las piernas para correr y salvar a la madre de este?

Anzu vio con los ojos empañados de lágrimas como el cuerpo de la madre del niño se consumía entre las llamas mientras sus gritos cesaban, dando a entender que su sufrimiento había acabado.

.

.

.

Los bandidos se habían ido hacía mucho. Pero el príncipe de Egipto seguía inmóvil. Su rostro estaba apoyado en el pecho de esa joven ue le había ayudado, fuese quien fuese, le estaba eternamente agradecido. Sin embargo, no podía sentir nada más.

Los gritos anteriores y las imágenes se rebobinaban en su cabeza una y otra vez.

Sus orbes amatistas ya no brillaban, estaban opacos, vacíos.

No podía llorar.

Alzó un poco la cabeza del busto de la joven para mirarla a los ojos.

Esa mujer lloraba en silencio mientras le miraba con un dolor tan profundo que a él también le causó daño.

Los orbes zafiros de esa criatura le miraban con tanto afecto y amor, que llegó a confundirse. ¿Por qué? Ella no le veía como la veía su madre, era algo más profundo.

Pero no comprendía qué era.

. . .

Anzu oía los pensamientos del niño, pero no decía nada, solo acariciaba cuidadosamente las mejillas sucias de este. No le respondería ninguna de esas preguntas. ¿De qué servía? No formarían parte de su memoria.

Pero sentía que debía decirle otra cosa.

—…— Se incorporó un poco. Secó sus lágrimas y después separó un poco al niño de ella, para que se miraran fijamente a los ojos. — Escucha.

—…

—… No debes derrumbarte por esto. — Le sonrió un poco. — En el futuro, serás una persona increíble, que siempre protegerá a los suyos. Tal vez pierdas a gente que amas en el camino, pero así es la vida. No puedes atarlos para siempre a este mundo. Incluso…— Un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus orbes al pronunciar lo que más temía. — Habrá un momento en que tú también partirás.

—… ¿Iré con madre?

—… Tal vez. — Se rio suavemente. — Pero hasta ese entonces, tienes que hacerte fuerte, y proteger a los que amas.

—…

— En el futuro, amarás a muchas personas, camaradas, amigos, familia… y aunque… Tu madre no esté físicamente aquí… Ella sigue contigo. — el de ojos violetas la miró con sorpresa. — Ella sigue viva dentro de ti. — Su dedo chocó con el pecho del niño, quien levantó la mano y tocó el dedo blanquecino de la castaña.

—… ¿Siempre?

— Siempre.

—…— Hizo una mueca, tratando de no liberar el nudo que tenía en la garganta. —… No pude proteger a mi madre… ¿Cómo podré proteger a mi gente en el futuro? Soy débil… Débil…— Sus orbes se llenaron de lágrimas.

Anzu contempló esa mirada. Tan desolada, tan triste, tan perdida.

Le recordó tanto al faraón… Aunque eran la misma persona.

Sin embargo, ella lo había visto así solo una vez.

Y esa fue cuando el alma de Yugi había caído en las manos de Dartz.

Había perdido a alguien tan cercano… A su familia.

El pequeño se echó a llorar desconsoladamente mientras Anzu también sollozaba y lo abrazaba con fuerza.

Ella no podía hacer nada…

Nada…

Escuchar los gimoteos y sollozos del pobre niño le desgarraba el alma. Escuchaba entre respiraciones agitadas como llamaba a su madre con desolación. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiéndose impotente.

. . .

Durante el tiempo en que Yugi estuvo perdido, el faraón tenía pesadillas de las cuales él solo decía que no eran nada.

Nada…

Cuando en realidad lo eran todo.

Toda una fuente de dolor.

Él nunca lloro en frente de ella, pudo sentir sus ganas, pero jamás lo hizo. No sabía si era por orgullo o por querer ser fuerte y resistir.

Ella muchas veces quiso decirle que no siempre debía ser fuerte, pero no lo hizo.

Por cobarde.

Cobarde.

—… Lo siento… Lo siento… Yo estoy aquí… Lo siento… Lo siento…

— ¡Príncipe!

Ambos se separaron bruscamente al oír una voz ajena. Lo estaban buscando. Los ojos azules se encontraron con los amatistas.

—… Tengo que irme. — Anzu se incorporaba lentamente, pero el niño la agarró de los brazos.

— ¡No! ¡Tú tampoco…!— Sus ojos se aguaron nuevamente. — No me dejes solo.

—… —Se arrodilló y le sonrió. — Yo nunca te dejaré solo. ¿Recuerdas mis palabras? — El tricolor la miraba en silencio. — Al igual que tu madre, yo siempre estaré en tu corazón. Y tú en el mío.

—… ¿Por qué?

—…— Estiró su mano hacia la de él. El príncipe reaccionó y alzó la suya, tomando entre su mano dos dedos de ella. — Porque al igual que tu madre… _Yo te amo muchísimo._ — Susurró.

Los ojos del niño se agrandaron, sorprendidos y conmovidos por sus palabras. Sus mejillas se colorearon un poco y sonrió tímidamente aun con lágrimas en sus bellos orbes violetas.

—… Gracias.

—…— Abrió los ojos, recordando algo. — ¿Tú… sabes cómo te llamas? — Preguntó.

Si encontraba el nombre del faraón…

Si lo hacía…

Él podría…

El niño asintió.

—… ¿Podrías decírmelo?

El niño abrió la boca, pero no logró escuchar nada. Su mente se nubló y unas voces conocidas invadieron su cabeza.

" _ **¡Anzu"**_

" _ **¡Anzu, hey! ¡Despierta, Anzu!"**_

" _ **¡ANZU!"**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Abrió de golpe los ojos y se incorporó. Se encontró con los rostros preocupados de Yugi, Jonouchi y Honda. Llevó una de sus manos a sus mejillas. Estuvo llorando.

—… ¿Estás bien? Casi te perdimos. — Preguntó preocupado el tricolor tomando su mano con afecto.

La castaña no respondió.

— ¿Caíste en una trampa de agua? Tienes mojado allí.

Anzu miró su uniforme. El sector donde estaba su listón y su hombro derecho estaba mojado.

Por las lágrimas del faraón.

—…

— ¿Qué ocurre, Anzu? ¿Te duele algo?

— ¿La trampa fue muy dura contigo?

Anzu miró el rostro de todos en silencio, para luego cerrar los ojos con fuerza mientras más lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

—… Estoy bien. — Contestó con la voz ronca por el llanto. —… Solo… Estuve muy asustada. — Mintió. Se levantó y los miró ya más calmada. — Continuemos buscando.

—… No. — El rubio frunció el ceño. — Tú descansa un poco. Nosotros seguiremos.

La castaña no tuvo energías para reclamarle y asintió en silencio.

Sentía que no tenía el derecho de compartir ese recuerdo con nadie, después de todo ni siquiera le pertenecía. No tenía el derecho. Así que prefirió callar.

Solo esperaba encontrar pronto la verdadera puerta.

Y tal vez…

Solo tal vez…

Reunirse de valor y abrazar con todas sus fuerzas al faraón.

 _¿Fin?_

 **¿Quieren que haga una segunda parte? SOLO UNA SEGUNDA PARTE, NADA MÁS. Pero es una pequeña duda, pues está muy abierto el final. Y honestamente me da curiosidad saber cómo compartirían esa charla Atem y Anzu.**

 **Triste, ¿no?**

 **Atem es muy reservado, y nunca se supo sobre su madre, por lo que nos hace pensar que murió durante su niñez o quizás aún más joven, pero en este caso, murió de esta forma tan cruel en medio de un ataque al palacio.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, si quieren segunda parte, háganmelo saber en un review.**

 **Nos vemos.**

 **Rossana's Mind.**

 **Reviews?**


	2. Desenterrado

**Bienvenidos a la segunda y ÚLTIMA parte, ahora convertido en Two-Shot. Esto está situado en el MANGA, para que se orienten.**

 **Verán, cuando Atem logró derrotar a Zorc, realizaron el Duelo Ceremonial UN MES DESPUÉS de acuerdo al manga, así que, yo voy a redactar un trozo de lo que ocurrió en ese mes. ¿Comprenden?**

 **Bueno, comencemos.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de "Yu-Gi-Oh!" no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Kazuki Takahashi.**

Desenterrado.

.

—… _¿Tú… Sabes cómo te llamas? — La extraña y bella joven le preguntó._

 _El pequeño Atem la miró sin comprender el por qué de esa pregunta, aunque asintió._

—… _¿Podrías decírmelo?_

 _Él obedeció, iba a decirlo cuando notó que la castaña soltaba un jadeo y cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Trató de tocar su rostro blanquecino, pero notó con horror y sorpresa que el cuerpo de la joven comenzaba a desvanecerse entre sus dedos. De un segundo a otro, ella ya no estaba._

— _¡Príncipe!_

— _¡Hijo mío!_

 _Se giró abruptamente al oír la voz de su padre. Se bajó del caballo y corrió hacia él hasta quedar arrodillado para mirarse a los ojos._

—… _¿Dónde está tu madre?_

—…

.

.

.

Abrió sus orbes violetas y los fijó en el cielo nocturno. No podía dormir. Aunque estuviese en el cuerpo de Yugi, él estaba descansando en su recamara mental. Sin embargo él no podía, por eso había tomado posesión de su cuerpo.

Estaba pasando el tiempo con sus amigos, Honda les había invitado a una pijamada en su casa, pues la tendría para él durante el fin de semana. El castaño y Jonouchi llevaban horas durmiendo después de una larga charla de hombres que habían compartido los tres desde que Anzu se había decidido ir a dormir.

El pensar en la castaña le hizo volver a cerrar los ojos.

Cuando vivió en Egipto, recordó que al presenciar la muerte de su madre, una extraña presencia le había dado coraje para no quebrarse por completo. Debido al shock del momento y el deseo de no recordar ese suceso, no había recordado con claridad qué o quién había sido esa bella criatura que le había dicho tales palabras.

Pero ahora lo sabía.

Sin embargo no podía evitar negarlo rotundamente.

Era imposible.

¿Cómo pudo ella aparecer tan de la nada? ¿Cómo?

Pero era ella…

¿Debería preguntarle si vio algo?

De acuerdo a lo que Yugi le había relatado, Anzu había caído en una de sus "trampas" del laberinto, y que la joven no le gustaba hablar del tema. También que había sido encontrada llorando.

Él no pudo evitar relacionar aquello con la imagen de dos hermosos ojos zafiros que lo miraban con lágrimas a su versión pequeñita.

Además…

" _Porque al igual que tu madre… Yo te amo muchísimo."_

Se estremeció ante esas palabras. Su voz…

Ra, su voz era tan similar a la de Anzu… Era inconfundible.

No podía evitar preguntarse tantas cosas, el qué, el cómo y el por qué.

¿Qué unión había entre él y Anzu, además de sus sentimientos?

Porque sí, podía notar el brillo en los orbes azules de su amiga cuando sus ojos se cruzaban con los suyos.

Sentimientos ocultos, conflictivos.

Que nunca mostrarían abiertamente, pues podrían herir a más de uno.

. . .

Anzu dormía en el sofá que le había ofrecido Honda, mientras que ellos decidieron dormir en el suelo. Inclinó la cabeza para contemplar a la joven que se removía entre sueños, inquieta. Un gemido lastimero salió de sus labios y sollozó silenciosamente. Atem frunció el ceño y se incorporó para acercarse a ella. Se arrodilló para estar a la altura del rostro de la bailarina.

—… ¿Anzu? — Le susurró suavemente mientras acariciaba su mejilla. — Anzu, despierta. Está bien, es solo una pesadilla.

La castaña jadeó y abrió los ojos, conectándolos con los amatistas de él.

—…— Le sonrió mientras acariciaba su cabello. — Tranquila, fue solo un sueño.

Ella se sentó lentamente, sin quitarle la vista de encima. Sus cristalinos ojos brillaron más por las lágrimas que se acumularon y apretó la frazada con las manos temblorosas.

—… Nunca fue un sueño. — Susurró al momento en que su voz de quebró y desató el llanto que había contenido.

Atem la miró con sorpresa unos segundos.

Entonces…

Era cierto.

—… Lo viste. — Musitó a un hilo de voz.

Detestaba admitirlo, pero ese recuerdo le volvía increíblemente sensible, sin embargo no lo demostró. Tragó duramente saliva al ver los ojos de su amiga opacados de tristeza. Casi pudo ver sus propios recuerdos a través de su mirada zafiro. Levantó su mano hasta posarla encima de la de ella.

Desde que había conocido a Anzu, sintió ese increíble deseo de protegerla por encima de los demás, mantenerla a salvo, incluso si eso debía alejarla de él. Todo por el bien de ella. Siempre.

Sentía que estaba en deuda con ella.

Y no estaba lejos de la realidad.

Esa bella joven había aparecido por primera vez ante sus ojos cuando era un niño. Su alma se había desquebrajado, pero ella le había ayudado a reunir las piezas y reunirlas.

La persona que más comprendió sus sentimientos, además de Yugi, fue ella. Siempre decía las palabras correctas en el momento preciso. Una mirada, no una palabra. Una sonrisa, un sentimiento.

A causa de su presencia, ella estuvo en peligro muchas veces. Y aun así, ella quiso seguir a su lado. Ella quería ayudar, no quería ser un estorbo.

Y no lo era.

Jamás lo sería.

Trató de hacérselo entender, para que comprendiera que lo que él quería era protegerla.

Pero ella no se rendía.

Tan testaruda…

Pero no por eso, menos maravillosa.

Cuando perdió el alma de Yugi, creyó que se sumergiría en un mar de miseria sin esperanzas. Muchas veces contuvo el llanto, suprimiendo su miedo, al terror de la soledad, y de sí mismo por lo que había cometido. Pero ver la mirada cálida, sin prejuicios y honesta de su amiga, se calmaba totalmente.

Había veces en que simplemente quería mandar todo a la mierda.

Si cumplir con su destino costaría la vida de tantas personas que él amaba…

Prefería no hacerlo.

Pero, ¿a qué precio?

Esas dudas siempre le atormentaban. Él no podía ser egoísta. Las veces que lo fue, lo había pagado muy caro.

Debía contener sus bajas pasiones, sus deseos oscuros.

Sin embargo, sentía una gran necesidad de compartir sus miedos con alguien.

Normalmente lo hacía con Yugi.

Y ahora, sentía una gran necesidad de hablar de _ese_ tema con Anzu.

La pérdida de su madre había sido tan dolorosa que nadie volvió a hablar de ella. Nadie se atrevía. Él quiso hacerlo una vez, pero al ver la desolada expresión de su padre, prefirió callar.

Y calló.

Y calló…

Y siguió callando.

Y se fue con ese silencio al rompecabezas, terminando por enterrar ese fatídico día.

—… Lo lamento…

Alzó la vista rápidamente.

¿Qué había dicho…?

—… ¿Qué?

—… Lo siento. — Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras se abrazaba a si misma. — Yo quise… Yo quise hacer algo… Pero no podía… No podía moverme, y tenía que… Yo tenía que… Protegerte.

Estaba en deuda con esa joven.

Lo tenía muy claro.

Por salvar su vida cuando era un niño.

Por sanar su alma herida.

Por regalarle una sonrisa.

Por el cartucho. Hasta podría decir que fue ella quien los salvó a todos.

Por darle estos sentimientos que significaban tanto para él.

Y por amarlo.

—… — Secó las mejillas húmedas de la castaña, quien le miró. — Ya pasó, Anzu. No pudo evitarse. — La ojiazul se estremeció. Al parecer, pareció muy afectada con lo que vio. No la culpaba, a él le costó mucho recuperarse. — Ella ya descansa en paz. Está mejor y muy tranquila. ¿No crees que deberíamos estar tranquilos y en paz como ella? No le gustaría vernos de esa forma. — Cerró los ojos. —… Ella debe estar muy agradecida contigo. Estoy seguro de eso.

—… ¿La extrañas?

—…

Vaya, nadie le había preguntado eso.

—… Sí.

Una simple respuesta, pero estaba llena de significado.

Cada día, cada año, sin ella.

Y luego, siglos, hasta milenios sin ella.

Porque él había quedado en el rompecabezas.

Y su madre descansaba en el cielo.

Tan lejos de él… Lejos… Tan lejos…

Sin su calor, sin su sonrisa, sin su amor y sus brazos protegiéndole.

. . .

Se sorprendió un poco cuando la joven salió del sofá para sentarse en frente de él en el suelo. Aunque quedó de piedra en el momento en que los brazos de la castaña lo atrajeron a ella. Su rostro chocó con el pecho de Anzu, quien comenzó a mecerlo de forma suave y calmada. Como una…

Como una madre.

Anzu trataba de darle el calor que no pudo tener durante milenios.

Inhaló lentamente, dándose cuenta que su respiración se entrecortó ante el llanto que se le había atascado en la garganta.

—… Anzu…— Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. — Y-Yo…

— Lo sé. La extrañas mucho. Aunque, no hay palabras que podrían describir toda la espera que has tenido que soportar.

Atem inconscientemente rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de la joven, atrayéndola más a él.

— Al menos podrás volver a verla. — Sintió el agarre de la castaña con un poco más de fuerza. No la culpaba. Sabía que le dolía que él tal vez se marchase y los dejara. — Pero por ahora, ella te seguirá cuidando a lo lejos hasta que sea tiempo… De que te reúnas con ella.

Se sintió liviano, como si hubiese dejado caer un equipaje demasiado pesado atrás.

Se sentía en completa paz.

Jadeó al no soportarlo más y derramó silenciosas lágrimas que absorbían la tela del pijama de la castaña.

Todo lo que había querido gritar, se había desvanecido con las palabras de Anzu.

Suspiró al abrazarla con más fuerza cuando los dedos de su amiga acariciaban su cuello y su nuca.

—… ¿Anzu?

—… ¿Sí? — Detuvo las suaves caricias.

—… Gracias.

Sería maravilloso volver a ver a su adorada madre, abrazarla y sentirse casi completo.

 _¿Casi?_

Sí.

 _Casi._

Porque si él se iba y se reunía con su familia…

Tendría que decirles adiós a sus amigos…

Y estaría separado de la mujer que amaba.

 _Fin._

 **Esto está realmente triste. Pero necesitaba escribir algo realmente miserable.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Si quedaste un poco triste, te invito a visitar mi página de Facebook donde publiqué unos cuantos doujinshis de esta pareja que tienen mucho humor para que te arranque una sonrisa.**

 **Nos vemos.**

 **Rossana's Mind.**

 **Reviews?**


End file.
